Obsession
by rubydiamond17
Summary: It's Christmas and Serena and Darien are back home from University for the holidays. They find that there is a new guy in town who everyone likes and who has taken a particular liking to Serena. Darien is suspicious about the mysterious newcomer. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Serena don't let go of me!" A dark haired handsome man shouted to the petite blonde-haired woman clutching with both hands onto his forearm. Her hair was very long going past her waist.

"Does it look like I'll be letting go anytime soon!" The small woman said both her bright blue eyes looking down at her ice skates in concentration. They both had to shout at each other to be heard over all the noise at the ice rink. It had opened just for Christmas at Meadowland. That meant everybody was there. Meadowland wasn't a very fun place, in fact 'fun' was the furthest word to describe the place, that meant when something like an ice rink came to the small town everybody was there even people who had never ice skated in their lives. Like Serena.

"Dee when did you learn how to ice skate?" Serena said as she let 'Dee' take her across the rink around various other skaters

"When I was little, back in London there was an indoor ice-rink with the leisure centre. Me and my brother would always go there when we had the money!" Dee replied.

Dee's name was Darien but Serena had known him for so long that she called him Dee even though he hated it when she did, especially in public, which was why Serena called him that all the time. Just to annoy him.

"One day you have to take me to London, I've always wanted to go there!" Serena said

"Maybe", Darien said more quietly this time. His time in London wasn't the happiest and Serena knew that but he didn't want to bring it up, not now when they were having fun.

"Dee don't look now but there's a girl totally checking you out" Darien said a little more quietly but she got Darien's attention regardless.

"What? Where?" Darien said eagerly. Serena laughed almost losing her balance.

"look 9 o'clock now before she skates away" Serena said indicating with her head where Darien's admirer was. She was right, there staring was a red-head who looked not much taller than Serena clad in a thick grey coat with a matching hat and gloves staring and giggling with her friend at Darien.

"What do you think?" Serena said as Darien continued to skate around the rink

"Not my type" He simply replied as if he had never seen the girl. Serena punched Darien's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Darien said rubbing his upper arm.

"You are so difficult, you have girls drooling over you and you can't even pick one that you remotely fancy, what are you waiting for bloody Cinderella? Serena said.

It was obvious that Darien was one of the best-looking guys in Meadowland, he was one of those guys that every girl liked something about. He had dark blue eyes, an amazing jaw line; a cute smile and dark hair that fell into his eyes that made him look boyish and gorgeous. On top of that, he was a scientist, well, a student in some biological thing so he was one of those dashing boys your mum wouldn't mind marrying you off to. Serena knew all that but she constantly reminded herself that she didn't like him that way, he was a good friend and besides she knew all this his bad habits, like….the way he …sometimes left his dishes in the sink without washing them…sometimes….once…never. Well, he had no bad habits. He was perfect.

"Serena, I don't want a girlfriend alright, besides I've got you ,sweet thang" Darien said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Eww Dee you're like my brother I mean you've lived with us for so long you're practically family , and I don't do incest sweetie," Serena said jabbing her finger into Darien's chest".

Darien had lived in Serena's house for more than two years. He had come after Serena had told her mum that he was living by himself in a small apartment in the town centre after some family problems and she had insisted he come live with them. Serena and Darien had been friends since the beginning of secondary school when they were eleven years old. They had clicked immediately as Serena was the only girl who wasn't running after him to play 'kiss chase'. Serena was a tomboy back then so boys weren't really her thing.

"No seriously Serena if it wasn't for you and your folks I wouldn't be where I am now. You know I'm so grateful and-

"Okay, okay Dee Dee don't get all mushy on me, I get it plus you're great company you buy me nice food and stuff" Serena said mockingly ,Darien laughed at her. He honestly didn't know where he would be without the little woman on his arm.

"Okay burpzillar we'd better go, your mum'll be worried if we don't get back soon," Darien said making his way to the exit of the rink

"Don't call me Burpzillar you loser!" Serena said angrily. Darien had been calling Serena 'Burpzillar' all month because the month before Darien had introduced her to a guy in his basketball team in University and she had burped in his face when she opened her mouth to say hello.

"That was so funny, we all call you Burpzillar at practise," Darien said laughing

"It's really not funny I feel embarrassed every time I walk past the gym" Serena said blushing.

"I told you not to worry ,Craig said he thought you were cute" Darien said still laughing

"He did?" Serena said looking up at Darien in surprise

"Yeah, you know, in a gassy way" Darien replied laughing harder at Serena's angry expression.

"You are so horrible to me!" Serena said in a mock-hurt voice. Darien looked down at the little beauty

"No I'm not, if I was I wouldn't have brought you down to the ice rink and skated you everywhere? Plus now I'm taking you to get some chocolate cake from the café," Darien said. Serena flung Darien's hand from hers and stood holding onto the side of the ice rink to steady herself.

"I don't need you or your chocolate cake I can do this myself," Serena shouted slowly letting go of the side trying to skate independently but having to cling on to it again for fear of falling flat on her face.

"Okay Burpzillar good luck!" Darien shouted and Serena 'skated' further and further away from him. He waved at her skating gracefully to the exit of the rink.

Serena continued to try to skate without holding onto the side of the rink to no avail. After countless attempts she started to feel embarrassed and tired.

"Great, now I have to go all the way to the exit, Serena thought to herself, I'll be okay I can make it ", she reassured herself. Just as soon as she said that, a child skated past her at tremendous speed bumping into her. She fell flat onto her back before she could grab anything for support. People were rushing up to her fallen form some laughing others worried.

"'Scuse me miss, like some help?" She heard a deep voice say, her eyes were closed from the impact of the fall. She felt herself being held up by strong arms that she held on to for dear life until she felt un-icy floor beneath her.

"You can open your eyes now," The deep voice chuckled. Serena complied and opened her eyes slowly. She was shocked by what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You okay? You had quite a fall back there," The man said to the seated woman he was crouched before. Serena knew she was staring but she couldn't help herself the man in front of her was an Adonis, he had wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes he looked about in his mid-twenties a few years older than she was. He looked like those guys you see on TV all the time but would never see walking down the street.

"I-I'm….I….I…" Serena couldn't believe she was actually speechless, she couldn't speak! she had never thought that really happened, she was sure this only happened in cartoons or those sickeningly cliché romantic films, the ones usually starring Hilary Duff. A burp would have been better than this. Actually, she re-thought, it wouldn't have been.

"Oh, goodness she has a concussion, I didn't think about that" The man continued a look of worry on his painfully attractive face.

"Great," Serena thought to herself "now he thinks I've got a brain injury"

"No, no I'm fine just a bit frazzled is all," Serena said slowly smiling to reassure the man before her. The man looked at her as if analysing if there really was something wrong and then it seemed he was satisfied with her explanation.

"Ah good," the man said standing from his kneeling position and grabbing the seat beside him. "I'm James by the way," he said holding his hand out for Serena to shake. Serena took it replying "Nice to meet you, i'm Serena, thanks for helping me out there, I'm not much of a ice skater" she said blushing, the man laughed lightly

"Yeah, I noticed you with the guy you were holding on to," He said. Serena nodded and smiled at him, she was surprised that he had seen her because she hadn't seen him, she knew that if she had, she would have remembered. "Is he your boyfriend?" James asked curiously.

"Oh no he's just a good friend" Serena replied a little too quickly. Serena saw that James smiled at her answer. Was he going to ask her out?

"Why did he leave you alone if he knew you weren't good at ice skating?" James asked looking slightly worried

"Oh he didn't leave me I wanted to show him that I could skate by myself and I went a little overboard and skated too far and, well you know the rest" Serena replied embarrassedly.

"A good friend wouldn't have let you go anyway, that fall could have been much harder," James said. Serena found it cute that he seemed to care so much for her safety but she didn't want Darien to appear in a bad light.

"No, no I'm very stubborn it was really all my fault for not thinking about the risks of just skating off without him," Serena said truthfully. James didn't seem satisfied with Serena's account but smiled back at her anyway.

"Well, we'd better take off the skates eh?" James said putting one foot on his knee and undoing the laces. Serena had completely forgotten she was still wearing them and began to undo her laces as well.

As Serena and James got up to give their skates to one of the ice rink workers Darien was walking towards them Serena's boots in one hand.

"There you are, been looking for you" Darien said as he handed Serena her boots.

"Now you care where I am, you didn't care when I was out on the ice rink flat on by back!" Serena said accusingly as she slid her feet into her boots. Darien crossed his arms in irritation.

"You are so difficult, in case you forget you're the one that left me," Darien said flatly

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting you not to follow me, I mean, I can't skate! And you're not bothered to teach me-

"You never asked me to teach you-

"Well you're supposed to offer-

"Uhem" A deep cough cut off the escalating argument between the pair. Serena and Darien looked behind them at the man bended down tying his trainer laces. Serena covered her mouth with her hand and Darien just looked plain confused.

"Oh I'm so sorry James," Serena said remembering that he was still beside her. She waited for James to stand and then said "James this is Darien and Darien this is James," the two men shook hands politely "Darien, James helped me out when I …err had an accident in the ice rink.

"Thanks a lot; I hope she wasn't too much trouble" Darien said smiling to the man now walking on the other side of Serena. Serena looked up at Darien angrily, why was he talking about her as if she was a little kid?

"No no she's great company" James replied laughing.

"Uh hello I'm right here; quit talking about me in the third person!" Serena said, if anything her outburst made her look more like a child and plus the fact she was walking in between two men a foot taller than herself.

"James we're going to the Red and White's café, would you like to join us?" Serena said as they continued to walk down the road of the town centre past various couples and groups also coming from the ice rink.

"Yeah sure, why not" James replied to Serena's delight. So they walked together to the café laden with Christmas lights, they walked in Serena leading the way where she took them to her favourite booth.

While Darien walked behind both Serena and the man he had just met 'James' he noticed that James hadn't taken his eyes of Serena. He knew Serena was attractive but he wasn't comfortable with anyone looking at her like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, James do you live around here or are you just visiting?" Darien asked using his fork to poke into his chocolate cake.

"Darien stop bothering James and let him eat his dessert!," Serena said stuffing her mouth with cake, " You've been asking him questions since we got here!" Serena finished smiling at James. Yes, Darien knew he had been asking James questions but he was genuinely curious and he felt left out of Serena and James' ongoing conversations. It was clear to Darien that they had so much in common, well, every time Serena would tell James what she liked to do he would reply "me too!". Darien didn't like James, he had tried to but there was something about him ,something strange about him that he just couldn't put his finger on. Before she died Darien's grandmother always told him that "you should go wiv yer gut feelin' whatever's the case!" and he was taking her advice.

"Don't worry Sere it's no problem" James replied quickly before another argument broke lose between the pair. Since when did he call her 'Sere' Serena hated people calling her 'Sere', so why was she allowing James to call her that Darien thought to himself still absent-mindedly mashing his cake into crumbs with his fork.

"I've just moved here actually, not too far from this café" James replied chirpily taking a spoon full of his Neapolitan ice cream.

"You got a family, wife, kids, girlfriend, parents?" Darien asked abruptly to the man seated next to him on the round table.

"No, its just me ,I got a new job around here so I moved alone .It was inconvenient for my family to move here" James replied without a hesitation in his answer. Serena felt completely happy with his answer and continued to eat her cake.

"Where did you live before?" Darien asked before James could take a second scoop of ice cream.

"Darien stop-

"It's alright Serena," James replied smiling " I lived with my mother in London, she is ill and so I had to look after her a lot of the time. I had to leave her, she was so comfortable in London she's lived there her whole life and so I didn't want to change her environment" James finished, although he tried to hide it, he looked upset.

"Where's…where's your mum now James?" Serena asked quietly

"She's at my cousins house, she volunteered to look after her while I'm here" James replied to Serena. There was an uncomfortable silence that the three ate their dessert, well, Darien ate his as best he could as all that was left were crumbs.

"James are you not here for long?" Serena said breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll be here for just about a month, maybe two" James replied stirring his now melted ice cream with his spoon

"Oh" was the only reply that Serena could muster of ,she looked upset. To Darien's surprise and utter disgust James brought his hand to Serena's face and rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb.

"Don't worry your pretty little self about that I'm sure we'll spend a lot of time together before I have to leave" James said sweetly making Serena blush profusely.

"Are we all finished!" Darien said loudly standing from his seat. James and Serena took their eyes off each other and looked up at Darien. They both nodded.

"Good, we'd better go pay for this then" Darien said in frustration. How could Serena let someone she hardly knew touch her like that, it was almost sluttish.

Serena and James got up and walked towards the counter behind Darien.

"I'll pay for this you guys as a thank you, you know you're the first friends I've made since I got here," James said taking his wallet from his trouser pocket.

"Oh no ,no, me and James invited you so we'll pay won't we James?" Serena said happily holding James forearm

"Well if he wants to pay let him pay" Darien said almost inaudibly

"What?" Serena replied with an arched eyebrow raised to Darien's quiet mumble.

"Oh, I said I'll be happy to pay!" Darien said sarcastically.

So Darien paid the money for their desserts and left the café with James and Serena walking before him, talking about something boring and then laughing, what they had been doing all evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why don't you like James?" Serena asked after they had both said their goodbyes to James and were now walking towards a large townhouse.

"I never said that I didn't like him" Darien replied unconvincingly. Serena raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You didn't have to say it, you've been acting funny since I met him" Serena said seriously. They were both walking towards a beautiful town house decorated elegantly with gold and silver coloured christmas lights .They both stood in front of a large dark gate where Serena pressed a small red button. Through a speaker a cheerful female voice spoke.

"ello?" The voice said calmly

"Hi its me," Serena said

"K" The voice replied

"Darien he's a nice guy, you should give him a chance," Serena said almost pleadingly to the tall man walking through the gate behind her.

" It's just the way he was acting don't you think it was a bit …forward" Darien replied almost in a whisper as they walked towards the front door the pebbled ground made crunching sounds as they walked across it .

"He was being friendly, we're the only friends he has here, he left his mum back in London, it must be hard for him" Serena replied. Darien could tell that Serena felt truly sorry for the guy and he had to admit she had a good point. He remembered when he had to live in Meadowland by himself and without a good friend like Serena he didn't know what he would have done.

The large oak door swung open and they were met by a small round woman wearing a pink piny she smiled warmly as the pair approached.

"Hi Jane, you're still here!" Serena said. Serena walked in followed by Darien who smiled at the woman holding the door

"I'm fine fanks for askin' how 'bout yourself?" Jane said sarcastically closing the door quickly after Darien had passed to keep out the harsh cold.

"Not that I don't care how you are just wondered why you're still here, I thought you were going to spend the holidays with your family" They took their coats, scarves and hats off and walked into the lavishly decorated front room, Jane followed.

"Hey kids how was the ice rink" Serena's mother said looking from the magazine she was reading. She was an older woman in her fifties, she had a friendly face with blonde hair streaked with grey that just reached her shoulders. She was comfortably seated on a large sofa, a streaming cup of tea placed on a saucer before her.

"It was fun wasn't it?, Serena said smiling up at Darien who forced a smile back at her "We even met someone, he's name is James he's nice, he's from London just like Dee" Serena finished sitting beside her mother on the plush sofa and taking a sip of her mum's tea, unnoticed by her mother. Darien sat opposite them on a matching sofa next to the radiator where he made himself comfortable. Jane remained standing listening to the conversation, Darien noticed that she kept stealing glances in his direction.

"Oh that's nice, you must have a lot in common then Darien" Serena's mother said her head hidden behind the magazine. Darien shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Serena looked at him sharply.

"Yeah we did, but I think he and Serena had a lot more in common" Darien replied looking at Serena who smiled at him, satisfied with his answer.

"Is he a looker then sweety?" Serena's mother said , her eyebrows raised. Serena smiled blushing

"He's…he's alright," she replied looking down at the magazine in her mother's hands. Darien felt awkward at the direction that the conversation between the mother and daughter was going and so he got up quietly and left as they continued to speak. Unknown to him Jane followed quietly.

"Darien dear" Jane said quietly before he could ascend the stairs " You don't want anyfin' to eat before you go nap do ya?" She asked. Darien replied with a shake of the head and continued to his bedroom ,he knew Jane had more to say but he wasn't in the mood to talk. Jane stood at the bottom of the staircase and looked up at the young man, worry etched on her face.

"Come in" Darien called from his bedroom. Serena walked in carrying the coat, scarf and hat that she had worn out. She closed the door behind her and sat on the red sofa opposite Darien's king size bed. Darien's room was one of the largest in the six-bedroom house. It had red wallpaper and a rug on the wooden floor to match, Darien hadn't decorated his room very much. Infact, it was the opposite of Serena's room that was covered with posters of Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt and all the other celebrities that she adored. Darien was seated on his bed cross-legged reading a novel called 'The Outsider', trust Darien to read a novel based on depression, Serena thought.

"Darien, are you angry at me?" Serena asked softly from the sofa placing her clothes next to her.

"Why would I be angry at you Serenity?" Darien asked his eyes still on the novel that he looked to be reading. Serena looked at Darien, her eyebrows knitted.

"Well for one, you only call me 'Serenity' when you're upset with me.Why are you upset with me?". Darien placed his book down on his bedside table and jumped off his bed and taking his shirt off.

"I'm just tired after all that skating and plus the extra effort of skating you around as well." Darien said as he changed into his pyjamas, this was not an unusual sight for Serena, who had seen Darien undressed so many times that she had learnt how to not flinch every time she saw his toned chest or him just in his boxers. Lately she had been finding this very hard to look away from. However, she knew her manners and found herself fiddling around with her scarf while he was undressing.

"That's not it, I can tell, its James isn't it, you didn't like me and him hanging out did you?" Serena asked. This time she got Darien's full attention.

To Serena's surprise Darien had a pained expression on his face that she had never seen before.

"There's something about him, I felt it when I shook his hand, the way he says things, he was trying to get you to like him, it was just…weird" Darien said as if trying to convince himself as well and Serena that was he was saying made sense.

There was a moment of silence when the pair looked away from each other in thought.

"Darien are you jealous?" Serena asked so softly it was a whisper. Darien looked straight into her eyes trying to hide his anger but doing a very bad job of it.

"if you think the hunch I have about this guy is jealousy you can think that ,but at least take my opinion of him into account" Darien said returning to his novel.

Serena had never had a serious argument with Darien. Sure, she liked to annoy him but she didn't want him to be genuinely angry with her so she did what she does so well. Lightened the mood.

"Come on Dee, I've only just met him we're not in a relationship or anything, you know I'll always listen to what you've got say" Serena laughed sitting beside Darien on his bed, "He was just nice to me today and I repaid him the favour that's it, nothing more" she said reassuringly to Darien who looked down at her.

"That's all I wanted to hear" Darien replied. Serena hugged Darien who hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. They sat on the bed in each others arms in a comfortable silence.

"I'd better leave you to sleep then" Serena said pulling herself from Darien's comfortable embrace. Darien let go and nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight Burpzillar" Darien said tucking himself into his bed. Serena stuck her tongue out at him childishly as she took her clothing from his sofa.

" 'Night Dee and if you are jealous of James don't be, I think you're much better looking!". She closed the door behind her leaving Darien with a large grin plastered to his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a bitterly cold winters morning but Serena still went out for a walk. It was the second week of her Christmas holidays from University and she wanted to make the most of it before she had to go back, even if it meant trekking in the cold up the streets of Meadowland village. It was nice to be back in the countryside again, her University was in Lenock town, not as glitzy as London but not as tranquil as Meadowland. Serena remembered when she was sixteen, her 'awkward' stage, she told her mum that when she left for university she would never come back but by October of her first year she was homesick.

"That's what happens when you live in the same place for all your life" Serena said quietly to herself as she walked up the deserted hill.

She made her way up a particularly steep and narrow path between carpets of frost covered grass that looked to have no end. Even though it could be boring and lacklustre Serena loved Meadowland, it was one of those places that would be on a postcard but she had always wanted to go abroad, somewhere far where she could meet new people and see new things. That's what she had decided to do after she graduated, to be an explorer.

Serena's train of thought was brought to a abrupt stop when she heard fast paced footsteps coming towards her from behind. She stopped and turned.

"Serena!….Serena!' she heard a familiar out of breath voice call. She squinted to see who the person calling her so ardently was.

"Oh James, hi' Serena said as James came into view his sprint was now I slow paced jog. He was wearing a big red woolly hat with matching gloves and a black leather jacket. He looked even more handsome than he did on the day they had met.

James now stood in front of the small blonde still flushed and out of breath from his run. Serena looked at him giggling.

"You didn't have to run you know" Serena said watching the man clutching his stomach.

"you were walking so fast …I had to…to catch up with you…wanted to see…you again " He said taking pauses to catch his breath. Serena looked at him smiling. She had to admit he was very sweet and charming even when he wasn't trying to be.

When James had looked to have caught his breath Serena began to walk again ,beckoning him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" James asked looking down at Serena at his side who now walked at a slow pace.

"There's another way to get back to the village centre this way, I just want to get some hot chocolate' Serena said looking straight ahead of her. James looked at her confused.

"Why did you come all the way up here if you wanted to go to the café?" James asked

"Just having a stroll, you know before I have to go back to Uni" Serena replied. The pair were now walking downhill on a much wider path looking down on the cars and pedestrians in the village centre.

"You must still have lots of holiday time left, I mean Christmas day isn't here yet?", James replied worry in his usually even voice.

"Yeah but with relatives coming I don't know when I'll have time to myself" Serena said

"Oh", James said meekly," I haven't disturbed you or anything?"

" Of course you haven't" Serena looked up at the man walking beside her, he was something out of a dream: he was gorgeous and sweet all in one package, she wondered if the man had any flaws.

Serena hadn't noticed that while she was in her own little world she was still looking up the James.

"Err, is there something on my face?" James said cutely touching his face with both hands. Even if he had a scar from one end of his face to the other he would still look hott Serena thought to herself.

"there's nothing on your face James" Serena said dreamily. James looked at the petit blonde smiling as they walked in a comfortable silence until they got to the coffee shop.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Mrs Bennington" Serena said jovially to the little grey haired woman behind the counter, the elderly woman smiled back just as broadly showing a beautiful set of pearly whites.

Serena had known Mrs Bennington since she was little as she had always came to that coffee shop with her parents who would bring her after school and buy her a cookie if she had been good.

"Serena, dear its been a long time since i've seen you, back for the holidays are you? The woman said putting money into the cash machine.

"Yeah, I've been back for just over a week now" Serena answered.

"A whole week and you haven't been down sooner to come and see me!" The woman said mock pouting.

"I know Mrs Bennington, I'm really sorry"

"No worries at least you're here now eh ,and who is this handsome man you are with" Mrs Bennington said looking up at James who smiled back at her causing the elderly woman to blush.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me, Mrs Bennington this is my friend James and James this is Mrs Bennington she is like a second mother to me" James kissed Mrs Bennington hand after she had come round from the counter to greet him.

'Nice to meet you madam' James said in such a charming way that Mrs Bennington and Serena shared a look of complete glee.

"Oh look at me getting all distracted you two must have come here to order something" Mrs Bennington said noticing the queue of people that were lining behind the James and Serena. 'What will it be then?' The elderly woman asked.

'A hot chocolate for me and James?' Serena asked turning to the tall blonde man behind her.

'Oh, I'll have the same' he replied

James and Serena waited at the counter for their drinks to be made. Serena stared absent-mindedly out of the coffee shop window. She was thinking about Darien and what he would do if he found out that she was alone again with James. Why was she thinking about what Darien would say he wasn't her father, she could be friends with who ever she wanted.

'There you my sweethearts, two hot chocolates' Mrs Bennington places two hot chocolates with sachets of sugar and tissue papers. James voice broke Serena from her thoughts.

'I'll pay for them' James said dipping his hand into his jacket pocket.

'No, no James it's okay I'll pay'

'Sere, please let me-

'You know you two can take them free of charge' Mrs Bennington whispered leaning over the counter. James and Serena looked at each other smiling

'Thank you Mrs Bennington' They both said , Mrs Bennington nodded back at them with a smile. James took both cups of chocolate

'See you soon, Mrs Bennington' James smiled then made his way towards the exit.

Mrs Bennington took Serena's hand before she could follow James out of the shop.

'Serena you hold on to that boy want you?' Mrs Bennington said raising her eyebrows. Serena didn't know whether she was being serious or not.

'Mrs Benn-

'Yes I know about you and Darien and I think you've been waiting awfully long for him to make the first move?' Mrs Bennington was grasping Serena's arm quite tightly and raising her eyebrows to prove her point.

'It's really not like that with me and Darien we're good friends, really, and I like James, Serena turned her head to see where James was and saw him waiting the door waiting patiently with a cup of hot chocolate in each of his hands. He smiled and winked at Serena when he met her gaze, she smiled back at him.

'Serena just remember what I said' Mrs Bennington said letting go of her arm.

'Okay, I will' Serena replied forcing her smile while she remained confused. Serena walked over to James and waved back at Mrs Bennington who waved back at her and then to James who nodded his head in reply as he could not wave back with hands always occupied. James and Serena left the shop together.

'There you go' James said passing a cup to Serena who took it

'Thanks' Serena said taking a big gulp. Serena and James were walking up a long cobbled path street of the town centre passing a few familiar people that Serena waved to and hugged occasionally as they hadn't seen each other since the previous summer.

'You have a lot of friends here' James said after Serena had managed to peel herself from Lee Masterson a boy a few years younger than her who had developed a crush on her since she saved his cat from a tree when she was eleven.

'Yeah, I've lived her since I could remember and it's a small place' Serena said walking beside James. After speaking Serena remembered that James had only been in the town for a few months at the most and so came up with a good idea.

'James would you like me to give you a tour of the town seeing as your pretty much new and I've lived her forever?' she asked noticing that she was rambling.

'Yeah definitely, if it's not too much trouble' James said beaming. So Serena took James to everywhere she knew. The farm down south where she introduced him to Jack the farmer who let them feed the horses. She took him to the park where she showed him her favourite flowers and the pond. There she met her friend Christy who reminded her of herself when she had first seen James, Christy was practically drooling.

When it was getting dark and they both were becoming tired Serena took him to the last place. A place that she liked to go to when she wanted to think or be alone. She didn't know why she was doing it as she had only shown this place to Darien her friend Lily from primary school who had left the town ten years ago and her hamster Put-put who had died when she was twelve. It was a secluded place and was through a hole in a wire fence that no-one would go through if they had seen it. That was why she made it her 'secret place' when she was nine. Although it was a tight squeeze and had a funny smell James followed her anyway, he even looked excited as to what she was showing him. Soon they were seated on the worn and broken bench situated in front of a deserted pond.

'Well this is my secret place' Serena said raising her hands. She expected James to raise an eyebrow or laugh at her, instead he smiled and said

'This is nice'. He sounded completely sincere. That was what she liked about James. He took her seriously. She had dragged him across the whole village and he had followed her, happy that he had her for company and interested in everything that she had to say. He didn't make fun of her about her childish 'secret place' or how she rambled when she was nervous like Darien did. Serena realised that through out her day with James she had been constantly comparing him to Darien. She didn't know why she was doing it and she didn't want to know ,she just wanted to enjoy her time with him.

"So how long have you had this then?" James asked

"Since I was about nine" Serena said smiling

"What's funny" James asked curiously bringing his face closer to Serena's

"I just remembered what Darien said when I first showed him this place, he said 'You need to move on from childhood , no nineteen year old has a 'secret place' unless its just to make out in'" Serena was surprised at how good an imitation of Darien she could do. James laughed and Serena noticed her heart beat quicken.

"I think it's nice, it would be a nice place study you know"

"Yeah, but I'll need to bring a whole lot of air freshener" Serena said scrunching her nose at the foul smell. James laughed again but this time so hard that Serena couldn't help but laugh along.

"You know you never did tell me what your job was" Serena said after the laughter had ceased.

'oh i'm sorry, I'm a doctor' James replied. Serena was surprised he was awfully young to be a doctor.

'wow that's amazing, not that I didn't think you could be a doctor but you're really young, you must be so much smarter than me because I'm only doing languages in Uni and that means the most I can be is a teacher or something and I don't even like children that much-

James broke Serena's ramblings by laughing. Serena looked surprised but then joined in with his infectious deep laughter. She didn't know when they had stopped laughing but it seemed as if they had been laughing for hours. It was nice.

' You know you ramble sometimes' James said in such a sweet way that it didn't sound rude although it could have done.

'I'm sorry, it happens when I'm nervous' Serena said blushing and looking down at her dirty trainers.

'Do I make you feel nervous? James said in a slightly worried face.

'Err, no, yes, maybe its because you're really nice and good looking and a doctor and everyone likes you and you've got a great smile that makes my knees wobble' Serena knew she was rambling again but she couldn't help it, especially when she felt James eyes on her. Before she could really revel in embarrassment James had locked their lips together in a soft kiss, Serena couldn't help but kiss him back, deepening the kiss so that she was basked in James' warmth as he stroked her hair.

So, there they sat, the pretty blonde and the handsome bright eyed man kissing under a pine tree on a broken bench , together in a secret place.

AN:

I guess most of you are thinking 'about time this author started corresponding! sorry i've had a difficult month of exams which are now over YEAH!!! just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading and especially you guys who have been reviewing THNX!

Going back to the story just a warning for younger readers the story starts to live up to it's T rating from chapter 6 onwards!!!


	6. Chapter 6

That night James had walked Serena home. He had even given her a goodbye kiss but this time on the cheek. After they had reluctantly separated for the evening Serena virtually skipped to the front door. Unfortunately, before she could even reach the now tinsel decorated oak door it was wrenched violently open, her mother stood in the doorway; she looked so angry that if it were in cartoon steam would have been coming from her ears, standing behind her was a very shaken Jane. Walking closer Serena saw that Jane's eyes were puffy and red from what must have been tears and she also noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with her at any cost.

When Serena had walked in the very decorated corridor the door was firmly shut by Jane ,who quickly walked away without greeting her ,Serena's mother begun her tirade.

"Where have you been young lady I have been worried sick!" Serena's mother shouted animatedly, her hands everywhere. Serena was confused she had come home late without her mother knowing her whereabouts countless times, what was so different about today that everyone looked as if she had committed murder.

"Serena what's wrong with you, just because you're in University doesn't mean you can do what you like, anything could have happened to you!" Serena raised one of her eyebrows and then, to her mother's chagrin, started to laugh as she walked to the kitchen to get herself a cup of water, her mother followed.

"Mum it's Meadowland it's the safest place in the UK, scrap that, it's the safest place on the entire planet," Serena said "besides when I'm with Darien you don't mind" Serena continued calmly. She was in a good mood and she didn't want her mum spoiling that.

"So? that doesn't mean that you can go gallivanting for the whole day without letting us know where you were and get that stupid grin off your face!" Serena's mother said getting angrier with the obviously guiltless attitude Serena had. The woman clad in a pink robe with matching fluffy pink slippers finally calmed herself. Looking dejected ,she slumped into one of the kitchen dining chairs.

"We tried to call you Serena, but your phone was off", Serena's mother looked as if someone had died, "Something happened while you were out" The woman spoke quietly the complete opposite to what Serena had heard when she had come home.

Okay, there was something seriously wrong here, her mother was acting completely out of character.

Serena sat opposite her mother, she hadn't seen her look so upset for a very long time. Something really serious must have happened while she was out.

"Mum, is everything okay?" Serena sat and waited patiently, her mother looked to be thinking of what to say. Suddenly the woman got up and closed the kitchen door, making sure that whatever she was about to say was heard by no-one but Serena.

"Mum?" Serena muttered quietly. "Crap!, I should have stayed at home today, oh my gosh someone's died, why didn't I stay at home today" Serena thought. Yes, her mother had successfully scared the bejeezus out of her.

"Serena, Darien got a phone call a few days ago about his mother, she isn't well" Serena's mum paused as if waiting for Serena to say something. Serena didn't know what to say and so she didn't speak. Her mother continued,

"As you know Darien hasn't seen his mother since- since he left London-

"Wait a moment, if Darien got a phone call a few days ago about this then why am I just finding out today? Serena said loudly. Her mother hushed her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Serena neither I or Darien knew about this, only Jane did, see she got the message-

"What! How dare she, it doesn't matter how long she's worked here she's the freakin' house maid she can't withhold information like that!

"Serena hush, look that's what I said but turns out that Darien's brother didn't want her to tell us until after Christmas, he said he didn't want to ruin the holidays for him…and us" The older woman was now pacing up and down the length of the large spotless kitchen. Serena stayed seated trying to comprehend what her mother was saying.

"So why did he call if he didn't want to tell him? I don't understand" Serena said her eyes squinted in thought

"Jane said he left a strange message where he seemed to be battling with himself with what to say, when she found out it was someone from Darien's family she called back, she was worried Serena. Hell, I would be too!. Serena's mother seemed to feel sympathy for Jane, the complete opposite to Serena who found what she did just nosy and rude.

"Serena I know what you're thinking but you have to think ,Jane is one of the family, practically! She loves Darien just as much as we do and if you got a call from Darien's elusive brother or anyone from his family, what would you have done?"

The woman was looking straight at her daughter pleading with her to see things her way. Serena could slightly understand. Darien hadn't really spoken about his family the whole time that he had lived with them it was a taboo for him and so the rest of the household followed his lead ,but, she knew that if there was a message about the health of Darien's mother she would have told him straight away, regardless of what his brother made her promise. she wouldn't have kept it to herself it wouldn't have been fair on Darien.

"I would have told him mum!, I would have told him!, his mother is the only person he has left! He told us mum when he first came, he was heart broken for leaving her in London, how could I have kept that from him? How?, Serena didn't know when she had stood up and when tears were flowing down her cheeks dampening her lips with salty water.

"Serena he has us sweet heart and his brother knew that and that's why-

"No! He's brother was an asshole, his father was an asshole they all betrayed him mum, but his mum didn't, even with what she went through, she was there for him, yeah, he has us, but we're not his family!" Serena felt guilt building up in her, while she was out frolicking with pretty boy James, Darien was going through this, by himself. She wasn't by his side like she always was, she felt like she had let him down. Serena slumped down in her chair and cried harder. She cried for the guilt she felt, she cried for Darien and the hurt he must have been feeling at that very moment and she cried because she had kissed James.

"Serena, please don't cry, sweety, please I mean at least he knows now eh?" Serena's mum's words were confusing.

"Wait, if he wasn't supposed to know until after Christmas then why does he know now? it isn't even Christmas yet, if Jane was gonna keep a freakin' promise then why not wait until after Christmas like his brother said!, Serena was so shaken with anger and guilt and fear and any other emotion that you could chuck in that she didn't notice when her mother stooped in front of her with a box of tissues.

"Mum?" Serena asked again this time louder

"Well… his brother called again, his mother's condition has worsened, they think that she going to-

Her brain was running like clock work. What would Darien do if he found out his mother was critically ill? What would anyone do if they heard their loved one was critically ill.

"Mum... where's Darien?, Serena squeaked , has Darien left mum, is he gone? Her voice getting louder . Serena couldn't breath, if Darien had left to London without her knowing, without her comforting him, she wouldn't know what she would do.

There was silence.

"MUM ANSWER ME! HAS HE GONE MUM! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! Serena was shaking, tears were falling to her lap but she didn't try to stop them, she just let them keep pouring. If Darien had left would he come back? She didn't even know where his mother lived to find him.

"Mum I…I lo-

"He's still here Serena" Her mother replied, her voice croaky. Serena let out a long shaky breath.

"Okay, so where is he?" She said getting up from her seat "WHERE IS HE!" Serena said shouting so loudly that her mother shook.

"Calm down, he's here in his room" Serena's mum said standing up and taking Serena's shoulders. Serena could tell from her mother's tone of voice that there was more to the sentence.

"But…" Serena started for her mother

"But…" Serena's mother started "but he's leaving…tonight"

With that Serena shrugged her mother's hands of her shoulders viciously and ran as fast as she could to Darien's bedroom. He wasn't going to leave without speaking to her. He wasn't going to leave without her.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're not coming Serena" Darien said matter-of-factly as Serena practically threw his bedroom door open, she was out of breath from the sprint she had made up the two flights of stairs to his room. Serena stood still, she didn't argue, she just knitted her eyebrows. What he said sounded so…final.

"Serena, you don't know how it is back there, you know my family's got issues I couldn't put you in the middle of it" he folded his clothes from the large wardrobe in the corner of the room. Serena saw by the number of free metal hangers that he was almost done packing his clothes. If she had been at home all day, maybe Darien would have been happy to take her with him, maybe he thought she didn't care.

"I'm sorry Darien" Serena replied meekly. she kept her eyes down following the pattern of the red shrug on the bedroom floor. Criss-crossing patterns of crimson and ruby had never looked so interesting before. Hopefully Darien would say something reassuring and that would be the end of this awkward scene.

"I'm not going to lie, it would have been nice if you were here, it's hard to get anything across when two grown women are ganged up against you" Darien's expression was indifferent as he focused on folding his t-shirt.

That wasn't the reply she was expecting, was he angry at her or not? Was he being sarcastic? Serena just stood there confused. She didn't know what to make of his behaviour, maybe this was denial, his mother was ill and that was kept from him. If it were her she would be throwing a tantrum, banging walls, wreaking havoc, but maybe he had done that already, she wouldn't have known.

She felt like an idiot just standing there looking at the floor, she had intended to run into his room, beat him senseless for even thinking he was going to leave that night without her, then, she would beg and grovel until he agreed to take her with him to London, he would agree of course and then she would kiss him senseless to make up for kissing James, she would admit her feelings for him, he would say he felt the same way, sweep her up in his arms bridal style and they would walk towards the sunset, to London. Okay, so that may have been a fairytale ending, but the point was, things were not going as Serena had planned. _Come on Serena, this is when you argue your case, you really want to go with him, don't you?, _she didn't know what she wanted anymore. Darien had a good point, if she went to London with him what help would she be .She was 5ft 1 inch in height with no upper body strength and running up those stairs gave proof that her fitness levels were at a low, so if she had to run away she'd be no good at that either. She couldn't be defeated yet, she had a plan, she _is _going to go with Darien, even if it was for moral support.

"Da...Darien", why was her voice shaking, great way to make Darien believe that you're strong enough to go with him, "I know that I'm not the strongest person but…but I care about you … a lot and I couldn't just stay her while you go…it would kill me to know that you were going through everything by yourself" Serena sighed, that was a start, it sounded quite good from where she was standing hopefully Darien felt the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Serena I've made my mind up, I've called a cab it'll be here in an hour, it's done" If only she knew how awful he felt saying those words, hell, he didn't want to leave without her but it was for her own good. What would happen if she got caught in the inevitable cross fire between him as his brother or worse, his father. She had a nice life in Meadowland, frankly he had no right to remove her from such a loving home to his God-forsaken one. Darien heard quiet sobbing and finally pealed his eyes away from his quickly filling suitcase to Serena. _She's crying, this is going to be so much more difficult if she's crying._ Serena was silently crying, her hands covering her face as if she was trying to hide the tears. Innately, Darien made to stand up and put his arms around the little beauty and kiss her golden topped head but he knew he couldn't if he wanted her to take him seriously, no matter how much he wanted to.

He clenched his fists and sighed "Serena please don't cry, this will be so much harder for both of us if you're crying" Darien said. His decision wasn't going to sway, if it had to come to making Serena believe that he didn't care that was what he was going to do. Maybe then she would just give up and let him go.

"Don't worry about me, I did live there the most of my life. And you've got your mum, Jane, Mrs Bennington and…James" Darien couldn't help but spit the man's name. Before he had received the phone call from his brother he had been out to the bookshop and bumped into a very chipper Christy who had told him that she had seen Serena with him, well in Christy's words ' some overly gorgeous guy, James his name was, you don't get guys like that around here, err… no offence Darien'. That was probably why Serena had left home in such a hurry without telling him where she was going, to meet him, that was why she had come home so late. Serena knew from Darien's voice that he knew about her and James, how? she had no clue, but he knew.

"Darien, he kissed me, honestly and I wasn't thinking, it was late and I was tired-" Serena stopped talking, Darien was no longer listening and was now taking some books out of the bedside draw and placing them on top of the clothes in his suitcase. Darien was completely oblivious to the fact that Serena and James had shared a kiss but she didn't show that, why bother being upset now? if Serena was having a blossoming romance with someone, especially James then that was the perfect reason to go back home and a good enough reason for her to stay put.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Serena, its obvious that you like him and he likes you too, see, you have so much to stay here for, you've got you're family here to enjoy Christmas with, it's time I spent time with my family too" Darien was trying to persuade himself as well as Serena, if his mother wasn't so ill he wouldn't have even thought about going to see his family, for Christmas or any other occasion.

"You know, it's strange really, I claim I love my mum to pieces but yet it takes her to be so ill that she's about to keel over that I come back and visit, how great a son I am right?" Darien looked up at Serena, she didn't know whether it was a rhetorical question or not and so she sniffed, hoping to assure him that she was listening.

"Even my dad came to see her before I did, the man that used to beat her around in front of her own kids, how depressing is that" Darien laughed hysterically, a shiver went down Serena's spine, " You know Serena , i'm worried, I don't know what will happen when I get there, its been two years." Darien wasn't packing anymore, he had given that up a while ago. He just sat on his bed his head in his hands. This was the time that Serena should reassure him, tell him everything was okay, that she was there for him but she had the overwhelming feeling that if she did he would have just shrugged her off.

"Darien if you would let me come with you?" Serena asked quietly breaking the horribly uncomfortable silence. "I don't need to pack, mum'll give me money and I'll get stuff there, I won't be a burden, promise". With that Darien stood up abruptly, he walked over to her so quickly that she had no time to react as he took her shoulders.

"That's it Serena, that's exactly it, you have no idea! We're completely different people you have people to rely on, I don't, you have a life where people are at you're beck and call, you have no real responsibility, you have nothing to worry about, I do! Darien was panting, shaking Serena's shoulders violently as if trying to awaken her from a deep, deep sleep, but she was awake, she was wide awake and she felt something that she hadn't ever felt towards Darien. Fear. _Please let go of me Darien you're hurting me, Darien you're hurting me, let go, please._

"SERENA YOU CAN'T COME WITH ME BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!"

"Darien please let go you're hurting me"

As if coming out of a daze Darien let Serena out of his grasp and finally saw her fully, she was looking straight at him, and moving away from him, _cowering_ away from him. Darien looked down at his hands they were red from the firm grip he had had on Serena, innocent, loving Serena, who had absolutely nothing to do with the fear and anger that he was feeling.

"Serena? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please-

"No, you're right" Serena grabbed the door handle before Darien could reach her and ran as fast as she could away from him.

"SERENA!"

"Leave her Darien", to his surprise Serena's mother was stood in front of him her arm blocking his way out of his bedroom. "Jane, go see Serena please" , behind Serena's mother appeared Jane with a tray of cookies in her hands, she scurried the same way Serena had gone.

"How much did you hear Mrs Anderson?" Darien asked the woman looking at him with the most unreadable expression.

"Enough"


	8. Chapter 8

Serena sat on her bed, her knees tucked up to her chest. She had woken very early in the morning and now at ten her stomach was rumbling and she could smell fried bacon and sausages from the kitchen making the rumbling so much worse, but, she wasn't leaving her room anytime soon. One reason for this was that she knew that Darien hadn't left the night before and was waiting to see her.

"Well, then he should come and see me up here, why should I go down and see him! He's the one leaving me, does he expect me to grovel and beg him to stay. Well he's so mistaken!" Serena said childishly.

Secondly, even though she would never had admitted it she didn't want him to leave, now it was obvious she wasn't going with him, her feelings had changed from anger to fear. Darien was one of the most fearless people she knew and for him to say that he was scared was frightening. What's more he had completely broken down, right in front of her. The Darien she knew was calm and collected and he certainly wasn't acting like that lately.

"Uhhhh! I can't stay here forever!" Serena growled hitting her head on her knees angrily. She had been looking up at her clock since four in the morning. What was she was waiting for? Serena sat frustrated and battling with her own thoughts. Was she going to sit in her room watching wistfully as Darien's cab sped into the distance? or was she going to give him a proper send off? Even after the horrible things he had said to her the night before?. Even if she did go down and see him what would she say? Could she possibly say or do anything to make him feel better about going to back to London . He was right by saying she didn't know anything because she didn't. She felt stupid and helpless for so long she had thought she knew Darien from inside out but she was coming to the startling realisation that she didn't know about Darien as much as she thought she did.

--

"Come on sweetie, you've got to eat something before you go" Mrs Anderson said as she poured a cup of orange juice.

Darien was sat in front of his plate of eggs, bacon, sausages and toast. He loved Serena's mothers' fry ups but today he had no appetite. He had been putting off thinking about what would happen if he went home by thinking about what had happened between him and Serena the night before. Now all the worries he had pushed aside for two years were returning. What would happen once he was back in London. Would he have to stay in a hotel? Or would he be welcomed enough to stay in the house? in his old bedroom. He didn't know how much he had come to love living with Serena and her family until so recently. He hadn't felt so comfortable in his life and for once he had come to call somewhere home. However, at the back of his mind he knew that he would have to go back to London. He had been running away from his harsh reality for so long and frankly it was about time he dealt with it. He wasn't a rich country boy, he was a poor city kid who had run away to the country.

Now he was spoiling things. Shouting at Serena for no good reason, letting out all his frustration on the people who deserved it the least. Serena and her mother had been so supportive and loving. He owed them everything and yet he let his feelings get the better of him.

"Darien, you've got to eat, you've got a long journey ahead of you" Mrs Anderson said again, being deep in thought Darien didn't notice that she had taken a seat next to him

"Sweetie I can't imagine how it must be for you having to go back there but maybe its for the best, Mrs Anderson spoke softly, its been two years maybe things have changed"

Darien didn't reply he doubted that things had changed back 'home', if they had it was probably worse than it had been when he was there.

"You can always change your mind, me and Serena would be happy to come with you" Mrs Anderson added reassuringly taking Darien's shoulder.

"No I couldn't do that to you" Darien replied meekly prodding his sausage with a fork

"Darien I don't know what's got it into you're head that you'd be punishing Serena and I if we went with you, we don't see through rose tinted glasses you know we've seen our own fair share of drama and that was before you came along" The blonde woman said smiling playfully, Serena's smile Darien noticed.

"it's not that!" Darien replied quickly

"I just…I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't involve anyone in my family matters, it was already too much that you agreed to let me stay here, I never wanted you to be involved, it would be unfair to bring more burden onto you" Darien said as if with relief from getting it off his chest. To Darien surprise Mrs Anderson laughed, a loud, fool toothed, all out laugh

"and here I was thinking you were smart" Mrs Anderson laughed

Darien stared at her confused

"Darien, do you think I am foolish enough not to have taken so many things into consideration before taking you in? don't you think I worry about you and you're family"

"I-

"How do you think you're brother got our telephone number?"

"I didn't think about that"

"Darien, I can understand why you want to go by yourself , frankly me and Serena would just be in the way"

"No no-

"Don't be polite, its true and Serena should definitely not go with, she wouldn't be any use, we all know she's just too fond of you, and so am I" Mrs Anderson suddenly became very serious.

"As much as I consider myself you're mother , and God how blessed I would be if I had son as well-mannered, sincere, smart and as handsome as you, but i'm not your mum. She took Darien's hand in her own.

"You take this" Serena's mother gave him an envelope, and don't open it until you get to London, okay" Mrs Anderson's stern gaze told him that he must obey.

"You make sure you take care of yourself and call us at any opportunity you get" She had changed to her usual chipper self. That was one thing Darien loved about Mrs Anderson. She could be stern and authoritative when needed and amusing and fun when not.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without you, I can't imagine where I would be now if it wasn't for you"

"Knowing you, you'd have been steady on your fit somewhere else" Mrs Anderson smiled emotionally, "Now seeing as my cooking's not good enough for you, you go check you've packed everything you need before I get all teary eyed" Mrs Anderson said clapping her hands to emphasise her point. Darien left the kitchen with a genuine smile on his face.

--

Serena was now glued to her window. She had seen Mrs Bennington and Christy's family come in minutes before. That was sure to mean that Darien was leaving soon.

"Serena, go and see him" Serena swung around in surprise and saw Jane standing in her doorway "He's leaving now, go, he's cab is here"

Serena hurried back to the window to see a black cab in front of the house. Christy's dad and the driver were bringing things from the house while her mother stood with Darien her hands on either side of his face speaking to him. As if sensing her Darien looked up at her window, Serena let go of the blinds and turned around, Jane had gone.

"Crap, he's going right now! Serena grabbed her jeans and put them on as fast as she could. She grabbed a jumper and slipped her feet in her trainers hoping out of her room to Darien.

--

Darien ran straight back into the house after he had seen Serena from her window. She wasn't going to see him off, she hadn't forgiven him for yesterday and the only hope he would have of seeing Serena before he left was to go up and see her himself, he couldn't wait for her anymore. He didn't know what he was going to say or do that would make things better but he had been waiting to speak to Serena all morning. He was fed of thinking of things to say he just wanted to say something, anything before he went for only God knew how long.

--

Serena ran as fast as she could, her feet weren't properly in her trainers and she could have tripped on her laces but she just kept running down ,stair after stair after stair, there were so many bloody stairs.

--

He ran four steps at a time straight-towards Serena's bedroom, panting, a stitch in his side.

oomph

Darien fell back as a weight fell down on him from his front he held onto the banister with one had and held onto the small body in front of him trying to steady both of them.

"Darien?"

"Serena"

Darien was steady now and held Serena with both his arms. Serena standing one stair above him put her arms around Darien's neck she hoped it expressed the emotions she couldn't express in words at that moment.

"I'm so, sorry Serena"

"I know, I am too"

They stood in that position for a while it was a habit they had when they couldn't be bothered to talk. A way to express their emotions without the awkwardness of stuttered words and explanations.

"Come" Darien said coming out of the embrace and taking Serena's hand.

When Serena and Darien had walked out of the large house they were met by Serena's mother, Jane, Mrs Bennington, Christy and her mother who all stood next to the cab. With Christy's father, a tall lanky man with dark hair streaked with grey closing the cab boot. The cab driver sat fidgeting impatiently in the cab waiting for Darien. Darien came out receiving many and kisses, handshakes and last words of wisdom while Serena waited and watched next to her mother. Noticing the drivers disposition Darien went to into the cab and wound down the window for Christy's father. Serena stood behind him.

"Look after yourself son, you know what to do if you need us" He said gruffly patting Darien on the shoulder. Darien smiled and nodded. As Christy's father stepped back Serena stepped forward

"I don't want you to go" Serena said childishly

"I don't want to leave you"

"It's gonna be weird without you for Christmas Dee" Serena said smiling but her eyes shiny with tears

"Yeah I know it's gonna be strange without you're delicious burnt Christmas biscuits" Darien said teasingly. Serena smiled tears now falling down her cheeks.

"Seriously Darien, promise me you'll phone everyday" Serena said through tears

Darien raised an eyebrow amusingly and took Serena's face wiping her tears with his thumbs

"Okay, I will but only if while I'm gone you promise me that you won't cry" Darien said with utmost seriousness in his voice. Serena nodded. Darien noticed how beautiful Serena looked at that very moment, her eyes looked so bright,teary, but bright sky blue, he could count every freckle on her cute nose and her lips were so inviting, he leaned forward as if my magnetic force, he felt Serena draw closer as well as if she felt it too, they were so close.

"Serena, Darien" Their moment was brought to an abrupt halt when they heard a deep voice calling.

James jogged towards the car looking as chirpy as ever.

"Serena have you been crying!" He said taking her by the waist he didn't seem to notice the annoyed looks on both Darien and Serena's faces.

"Darien I just wanted to bid you farewell, I didn't know you were leaving, seems like someone forgot to tell me" He said his hand on Serena's waist bringing her closer to him.

"James, please, me and Darien were talking" Serena said the frustration clear in her voice, she moved a few paces away from James only to be pulled back to his body by the strong arm on her waist.

"Well I'd better go now we've kept the cab driver waiting for ages and I don't want to miss my flight" Darien said as calmly as he could.

"Okay safe journey then Dare and don't worry I'll take good care of her" James said in such a way that Serena could sense he was trying to get Darien angry and since when did he or anyone in the right state of mind call Darien Dare.

"Bye Serena, remember the promise" Darien said softly completely ignoring James's last words

"Bye" Serena said stepping out of James's grip and kissed Darien on the cheek. "Remember mine too, and i'm completely serious!" she called as the car drove away.

James watched Serena thoroughlyas she watched the cab drive away with exactly the same vigour. He knew that Serena had kissed Darien to prove a point. She was going to be a difficult one but things would no doubt go his way without Darien around.

Sorry it's been so long I hope this chapter is okay it took me a while to write. I'd love to know what you think!! xx Rubydiamond17 oh and it will definately get more humorous in the next chapters. Personally I feel more comfortable writing the more lighthearted stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi,

I'M BACK!!! I can't apologise enough for the amount of time I haven't been spending posting new chapters for this story but good news I have written several chapters and I will begin posting them very soon.

All I can say is that this story will take some twists and turns but I hope that you will all continue to be as supporting as you have always been.

Also, the story does live up to its T rating here on in so younger readers please take this as a warning.

I will also be updating my other fic As We Lay.

Can't wait to here from you.

RubyDiamond17 


	10. Chapter 10

The petite blond teenager walked quickly around the decoration clad store as if trying to avoid somebody. Unfortunately for her it was a very small gift shop so she wasn't doing a very good job of shaking off the tall man that seemed to want to do the exact opposite.

"Wait, so you two had a 'thing'?...what do you mean by a 'thing'?" The man in question had become increasingly annoying to the girl who seemed to try every tactic to get him out of her hair.

Serena was looking at a card that seemed nice enough. It had a sweet message inside; something about being special and loved and missed. It seemed appropriate enough.

" I... dunno when Christy said he was coming back the look on your face-

"DROP IT! James drop it, he was my first boyfriend that's all, it was a long time ago. Drop it"

"I'm sorry. I...I'm just worried about you"

Serena smiled up at the apologetic, handsome man. God he was handsome. It was obvious even to her that the man was smitten with her and she couldn't think of a single reason why she couldn't be smitten with him. But she wasn't. It made it all the more upsetting to her that even though he was perfect she didn't have the same feelings towards him that he did for her.

"I know James, I just need time to myself sometimes...you know. It's not your fault I've just got some things to sort out in my head" Serena couldn't bare to look at James.

It killed her that people felt that she was so vulnerable and she hated that he felt sorry for her. Darien seemed to be he only guy she had met who thought that she could at least look after herself...well she wasn't too sure of herself now that he was in London.

Unfortunately for Serena, she was soon to find out that she was even more vulnerable than she had ever fathomed.

* * *

Away from the bubbly village centre Serena walked towards her home. She was happy to be away from all the hustle and bustle of last minute christmas shoppers. As if mirroring her un-Christmas like thoughts from where she was she could hear the Christmas carols of the dozens of shops behind her playing at the same time in an eerie, mashed-up almost frightening melody.

"Let me hold that-

"I'm okay"

"Alright i'm sorry"

That was pretty much the whole conversation between the Serena and James as they now walked down the familiar quiet route to Serena's house.

This was how it had been since Darien had left. Boring. Awkward.

Now at Christmas Eve Serena already looked forward to University lectures again.

"Are you going to be seeing your mother for Christmas then?" Serena asked becoming too uncomfortable in the silence.

"Serena, I love you! love me back...please?"

It may have been the fact that he said please or maybe it may have been the fact that he had asked Serena out more than countable times already since Darien had gone to London. She didn't know how often she had to let him know that they were just friends for him to finally just be happy for them to be ,JUST FRIENDS.

"What's funny? I don't understand?" the tall man stamped his boot in the grassy ground, almost childishly, his hands flung out wildly around him as if doing it would give him a quicker answer.

It was a while when Serena's laughter subsided. Maybe if she thought to stop laughing she would have realised that James did not seem so amused and that perfect James could have a temper

"WHAT SERENA! WHAT'S SO FUCKIN' FUNNY, HUH?"You think its funny that because you're pretty you can trample over people's feelings?."

James inched closer and closer. He was different somehow. He no longer had he's trademark aristocrat stance but instead there was a swagger. He's upper class accent no longer existed instead replaced by a cockney drawl.

" If you liked Darien so much why coont ya have told 'im"

RUN RUN . If only she could move her legs.

"well guess what he's gone and once he settles back in London he'll find a glamorous London girl and forget you" Then he laughed, an uncharacteristic cold laugh.

"You're pathetic Serena"

As if waking up for the first time Serena realised just how much she at that moment had taken for granted.

How right then it was pitch black winter evening where there were no lights or people.  
This was the kind of situation that Darien would have prevented. He would have reminded her of the risk. If James wanted to kill her right then these would be her last breaths.

"Aww..Serena did I scare you?" he was so close. So close she could feel he's warm breath on her cheek, he's cold nose hovering above her ear. And then he whispered:

"Jus' know that if I can't 'ave you no one can".

Confused I'm sorry but everything will become clearer in chapters to come. As usual tell me what you think.

Love u long time

RubyDiamond17 xx


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas day had gone without a hitch for Serena and her mother. So much so that she had started to wonder if what had happened before was just some strange figment of her imagination. Darien had even called stating that everything was fine and that his mother's condition was stable; she didn't bring up James and Darien hadn't asked about him.

What was strange though was that it seemed her best friend had disappeared for the day. This totally broke the tradition of the Christmas evening get together at her house, usually with Darien, to eat her own self-made biscuits. And so this was why the blonde was now talking to her equally as blonde best friend. Unfortunately, the conversation wasn't going too well.

"What? James?" Serena shouted, unknown to her ,Christy had been holding her phone at arm's length prior the outburst.

"Serena, I know it's totally fast right? But since when is there a time-scale for true love?

"I…

"Sere he told me he's been interested for ages and since you blew him off…

"But…

"You had your chance just accept it…

"CHRISTY this doesn't seem right! I mean you hardly know each other". For once the line went quiet.

"Please just me happy for me; he's the first boyfriend I've had in a while".

Serena couldn't help but be humbled by her best friend's sincerity.

"Okay…okay but if he does anything fishy let me know right off the bat"

"Come on Serena you've even said it yourself he's a nice guy, I mean there's nothing you haven't told me about him right?

Serena hesitated

"No"

* * *

Something was fishy. Something was really fishy. After all of his forwardness with her he suddenly runs to her best friend and Christy being the love sick fool that she is jumps right in.

It seemed that Serena wasn't the only one confused as even her mum was surprised my James' sudden change of heart.

"Honey I thought you and him were together?

"No mum but…I didn't expect him to just. I dunno"

The mother and daughter sat on either side of the three-seater settee legs stretched watching the sex in the city movie whilst enjoying popcorn.

"You're not jealous are you? He is quite the catch" The older woman looked at her daughter through the corner of her eyes as to see her expression.

"It's not that" the younger of the two replied, "it's weird, just on Christmas Eve I saw a really strange side to him and then the next day he's dating my friend"

"A really strange side, as seen something dangerous? Serena was floored buy her mother's perfect intuition but she was sure if it was something she wanted she really wanted to talk about. Her mother sensed her hesitation and so decided to change the subject.

"You'll never guess whose back in meadowland?... David!

"David who?

"David Bircheley of course"

"David's back?

* * *

Serena told the news to Darien whose reaction was completely different.

"Good, the fool finally got a clue! And if Christy likes him too then everyone wins eh? This had been the happiest that Serena had heard Darien and it made her happy seeing as how things had been difficult for him lately.

"Oh and David Bircheley's back all cleaned up"

"What?, as in Christy's brother David? One psycho's out of the picture and another one comes in?

"David's not a psycho he just had issues"

"Sure did, flinging himself off a roof he's bloody lucky he survived and for what? The guy's life is perfect" Darien laughed

"It's not funny Dare he could have died"

"Shouldn't have been smoking all that shit in the first place and don't call me Dare!"

* * *

It's a short one but it builds the bridge between now and the final chapters of this story. I know it's been ages! But i'm back and this story has been finished in writing.

I have around six chapters left if I don't change my mind so please forgive me and keep on reading and reviewing.

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )

Luv ya loads

RD17


End file.
